


【fate】【性转】【梅林罗曼】无声心中02

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fate】【性转】【梅林罗曼】无声心中02

•单方面性转爽文；  
•老师和校医的学pa设定；  
•不怕雷就来，以上。

 

[02].  
梅林是学校匿名留言板的常客。  
几日前，一个不够起眼的标题出现在匿名版上，那标题是“梅林老师的下一个目标是校医”，关于梅林老师，怎样惊悚的标题也出现过，某高中的学生们早已麻木。贴的内容部分写道：梅林老师暗中观察校医挺久了！我回家的路经过他们的公寓，有天晚上看到梅林老师打趴一个尾行校医的可疑的人呢！却没有人知道。  
哎？住一起吗？一楼留言。  
校医应该也不知道。楼主回复一楼。  
在经过几层的语气词和无意义的套话后有一层回复道：昨天不是还抓了痴汉吗？ 这发生在通向学校地铁的最后几站的事显然知道的人更多，大家纷纷陈述自己的见解，就这样又热闹了不少层。

已是午饭的时间了，自打昨晚发过交往短信，梅林老师还未出现在罗曼妮面前过。罗曼妮怀着定时炸弹一样的不安，不过午饭还是要吃。正值盛夏，食堂可能出于卫生起见，提供的食物极尽简单之能事，又需排太长的队伍，买到午饭已经没有胃口。当罗曼妮总算找到位置端着餐盘坐下，梅林此时出现了，并将他的餐盘搁在罗曼妮和对面学生的餐盘之间，桌面变得很拥挤。梅林盘子里的食物很少，仅有布丁和饮料。  
“阿基曼老师……”梅林从高处俯视着罗曼妮，目光咄咄逼人，背光中淡紫色的眼睛闪闪发亮像蛇吐露信子。罗曼妮感到害怕，猜到他是为何而来。“我昨天说的事情，阿基曼老师考虑了吗？”果不其然。  
但罗曼妮还是强作镇定，连坐在她对面的男孩也能看出来内里毫无气势地回答：“梅林老师，您别再……别再戏弄我了。”  
岂料梅林作为一名教师，比罗曼妮想象得要更无底线：他眨巴眼睛，轻易挤出满溢眼眶的泪水来，并很快顺着面颊流到下巴上，罗曼妮意识到：完了。因为餐桌的对面坐着学生，一个看起来不太聪明的男孩还在大口吃餐包。“阿基曼老师，”梅林继续说道，流着泪声音却不颤抖：“您不信任我吗？不需要我了吗？”话语间用两手极其温柔地握住罗曼妮的手。坐在对面的男孩已目瞪口呆，慌忙拿起餐具站起让出了座位：“梅林老师……您、您请坐！您一定是有重要的事情……”离去时男孩甚至还鞠了个躬，而随着他的脚步声，以罗曼妮和梅林为圆心，学生们的视线一圈圈围上来。  
“我一直很害怕阿基曼老师突然离开我……”梅林继续情真意切地告白。  
罗曼妮流了很多汗，午饭彻底吃不下了，过多的目光使她局促不安，理性告诉她若不答应可能会为自己招来麻烦，例如被梅林的女粉丝敌视……最终屈服于理性。  
饭后罗曼妮才得以告诉梅林其本意：“简直太过分了。我是不会这样随意就答应交往的。”  
梅林却意味深长：“喔……是吗？你这个色女。”他总是说出尖刻的话来，眼睛里却充满真挚。

下班时间梅林倒准时在保健室门口出现了，仍像什么事都没发生过。罗曼妮正打算再拒绝一次，梅林从身后拿出一个精巧的纸盒，“送给罗曼妮老师。”纸盒触觉冰冷，印有高级甜品店的logo，壁上有细密浓稠的水珠。“学生在追求我，所以拜托罗曼妮老师了。那么请打开吧。”  
里面是装饰樱桃的黑森林蛋糕。“早说不就好了。”因为喜欢甜食，罗曼妮心情变得好了。  
“不过，我可以在大家看得到的地方亲吻或者抱您一下吗？”  
“可以。我明白的哦。”  
走出校门之前梅林亲吻了罗曼妮的额头。  
周三下班时梅林送了同一家店的的轻乳酪，在同事面前亲吻了罗曼妮柔软的面颊。

周四是指导社团活动的日子。傍晚梅林带着扭伤的社团成员来保健室。罗曼妮为学生处理后打开冰冷的盒子。是她喜欢的草莓慕斯。今日梅林选择在那位学生面前亲吻罗曼妮戴着手套的手指，不过他似乎意犹未尽，迟迟没有放下来，举着罗曼妮的手贴在自己脸上，直到学生离去也没有放下——学生刚转过身背对他们，梅林咬住了罗曼妮的手套，隔着手套舔那些敏锐的指尖。唾液很快染湿薄薄的布料，罗曼妮能感到梅林微温舌尖舔舐的力度，本能地有些恐惧，刚流露出抽回手的意图，手腕就被梅林攥住。梅林变本加厉，用牙齿将手套脱去一半，舔起裸露的手心来。罗曼妮的手比常人敏感，这正是她总戴着手套的原因，而手套使久不接触外界的双手变得更敏感，被舔了手心也仿佛体内被入侵般，罗曼妮细小地发抖起来：“梅林……老师……”打算抗议，才发现自己的声音在梅林的入侵下变得微弱。梅林更进一步，扯去手套，一根根吮吸手指，舌头灵巧且具有缠斗的力量，想来身经百战，罗曼妮完全陷于被动，手心流了不少汗，汗水和唾液混合到一块，她感到有些难以名状之物被梅林拨弄得从身体深处牵出，和上次一样，罗曼妮边害怕，边不受控制地脑中闪过梅林如果更进一步地抱她的场面，恰在此时，梅林打算放过她了，“罗曼妮老师的手很美丽，所以我难以自持。”梅林压低声音耳语。罗曼妮站起身，膝盖发酸，制服包裹下的身体的入口早已同梅林吸吮过的指头一样濡湿。回家的一路上罗曼妮都思绪混乱，不是被梅林牵着她大概会就这样呆呆地站在路上。晚上又通过自慰才平静下来。

到了周五，梅林带了一个和前几日外观都不一样的更小的盒子来，外面系着缎带。此时保健室内没有学生、别的人亦没有。梅林在周末提出不同的要求：“等一下，罗曼妮老师，今天请由我来打开盒子。”  
“啊，没问题。”罗曼妮放下纸盒。梅林接下来的过分要求让她大感意外……但奇异地并不厌恶，罗曼妮天性害怕与他人有太深的接触，梅林却是一个无法唤起身体天然的警戒的人。  
“我想……想摸一下罗曼妮老师的胸部。”  
“……”  
梅林为自己辩解，他很渴望那对胸部，与上一位女友还在交往的时候就常常梦到罗曼妮老师的胸部了，希望“只摸一下”了却心愿。被软声央求得没有办法，“那……就一下喔……”罗曼妮不懂拒绝别人，也没有拒绝梅林这种校园名人的魄力。梅林很高兴，进入更衣室（实际上是女子更衣室）就抓住罗曼妮的胸部揉捏并一路前进，把罗曼妮逼到背靠衣柜门才停止。“喂……”罗曼妮抗议，她发现力气完全不是梅林的对手，梅林即使在看起来完全就是个被荷尔蒙支配的青年的时刻动作仍保持住温柔，罗曼妮记起昨天被他舔了手指的事情，任由梅林抚摸，什么都没有做，甚至想到就这样真正地同梅林交往下去也不错。梅林在罗曼妮走神的时候解开她的衬衫扣子，指腹隔着她那单薄的蕾丝内衣揉搓，不一会乳头就尖尖地挺立起来，冷气喷在裸露的肌肤上，梅林的手指温热又干燥、又小心翼翼，避免弄痛乳首娇嫩的肌肤，罗曼妮被撩拨得很舒服，不知不觉有些失神，整个胸部甚至到锁骨和脖子都被梅林老练的手法拨弄得痒痒的又有些微麻，“梅林老师……梅林……”她叹息般低吟，无法自控地摆动腰肢，仿佛被梅林的抚摸抽走脊椎似的。  
梅林看出罗曼妮要站不住了，神情迷迷糊糊的，便搂住她的腰让她在中间的一排长椅上坐下，他亲吻了罗曼妮，罗曼妮也没有抗拒，任由他摆布，笨拙地摩擦到牙齿，亲吻结束面颊和耳朵都绯红起来。知道时机成熟了，梅林一直抚弄罗曼妮双乳的手顺势向下，游过腰和小腹，顺着被丝袜束缚的柔软大腿向上，罗曼妮大腿内侧比体温稍热，再往上探索，发现裤袜已经完全被体液弄湿了。罗曼妮很难为情，细小的泪珠随着眨眼挂到睫毛上，“住手……”梅林扯开毫无意义的尼龙制品，罗曼妮的身体完全软掉了，无法支起上半身而倒在长椅上，仅仅一直流出粘液的地方得到手指的抚慰就令她舒服到战栗。此时梅林停止动作，从上衣口袋里取出“今天的礼物”，里面是一个跳蛋——罗曼妮甚至还没有见过这玩意儿，还未看清那是个怎样的存在，只觉得全身都被梅林塞进的异物弄痛了，在长椅上蜷缩身体，眼泪都掉下来了。  
总算意识到不能被继续侵犯时，已不知怎地被梅林扶出了更衣室的门。下班时间，换上便服的同事们在走廊上川流不息，罗曼妮什么也说不出，其他同事向梅林打招呼：“再见，梅林老师，”见罗曼妮靠在他身上，便问：“哎呀，罗曼妮老师是哪里不舒服吗？”  
“是呢。我会照顾好她的。”梅林回答得泰然自若。  
“天哪……我会被怎么样……”只能抱着这样悲观想法的罗曼妮，被梅林推着不自然地挪动脚步。

电车上竟还有座位，真是个幸运的周五——罗曼妮现在完全顾不上这些了，与梅林并排坐下，感到坐着的姿态使梅林的小礼物进到身体更深处去，又过了几站，她的身体慢慢适应了异物感，只有一路上流出的粘液弄湿内裤和丝袜让她还有些不适。罗曼妮悄悄看了梅林一眼，他正襟危坐，人前总带着缺乏真诚的社交的微笑。“罗曼妮老师？”感受到视线就测过脸回答她。梅林手中握着细小的遥控器，他笑了一下，按动其中一个按钮。瞬间下体传来酥麻到疼痛的感觉教罗曼妮差点惊叫起来，“呜……！”她立刻双手捂住嘴，还是漏出一些痛苦的娇喘，好在没有太多人注意到。似乎整个身体都被细小的跳蛋带动得要抽搐了，很快罗曼妮一阵乏力，靠向梅林身上，她说不出话了，害怕一张口就发出令人尴尬的声音，否则一定会制止梅林。看到她这副模样梅林似乎很享受，轻拍着罗曼妮的后背，看起来就像关怀晕车的女伴一样。  
罗曼妮被折磨到流泪，泪水落在梅林衣袖上，身体下面的小口也是如此，两颊赤红，很是可爱。身体深处在跳动着，她紧紧咬住嘴唇忍耐，又过了一会儿觉得眼前模糊，脑子里一片空白，晕眩得很厉害，回过神大腿内侧一片湿热。此时电车也恰好到站了。“梅林老师……”罗曼妮哀求，好不容易挤出点力气抓住梅林上衣的下摆，面孔红得像醉酒一般，连嘴唇都在哆嗦：“请……帮帮我……”她流着泪，连措辞也想不到了：“……我站不起来……”

周末梅林顺理成章地把罗曼妮带回自己公寓，把她折磨得够呛，梅林趁她精神上脆弱之时做了一堆想做的事，才发现原来罗曼妮是第一次，感到意外不已：梅林发自内心相信可爱的校医应该同自己一样被许多人喜爱过才对。正在兴致上的梅林两天都是直到深夜才肯结束，结束后又能在浴室里再折磨罗曼妮一遍，她被弄得失去意识好几分钟。除了强烈的欲求，梅林温柔得要命，把罗曼妮当做容易损坏的宝物一样精心呵护，只是无微不至的照顾是无法补充体力的。  
罗曼妮经历了如此这般一个周末，周一时格外地感到脚步不稳，终于在不得不去搬运耗材回保健室的路上倒下了。原本罗曼妮由于晕眩感越来越强烈，到了难以忍受的地步，只想稍微闭上眼睛休息一下，再睁开眼正躺在保健室的其中一张床铺上，梅林在一旁观察她。时间已是午后了。  
因为H的事情在众人面前晕倒，还有比这更羞耻的事吗！罗曼妮躺在床上用被子蒙住头。  
—未完待续—


End file.
